Shauntal
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Shauntal| jname=シキミ| tmname=Shikimi| image=Black White Shauntal.png| size=150px| caption=Artwork from Black and White| age=no| colors=yes| eyes=Brown| hair=Purple| gender=Female| hometown=Unknown| region=Unova| relatives=Unknown| trainer=yes| trainerclass=Elite Four| game=yes| generation= | games= | leader=no| elite=yes| league=Pokémon League (Unova)| specialist=yes| type= types| team=no| brain=no| anime=no| epnum=N/A| epname=N/A| enva=N/A| java=N/A| }} Shauntal (Japanese: シキミ Shikimi) is a and member of the Unova Elite Four. In the games In , Shauntal appears as an Elite Four Trainer of Unova. She is known to write books. She also visits Cynthia in her villa during the and , as do other female Gym Leaders and Elite Four members. Pokémon First battle (pre-National Pokédex) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Shauntal.png |prize= 6000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Shauntal |game=BW |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Rematch (post-National Pokédex) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Shauntal.png |prize= 8760 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Shauntal |game=BW |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | First battle (Easy Mode/Normal Mode) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Shauntal.png |prize= 6400|Easy Mode}}/ 6960|Normal Mode}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Shauntal |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=4}} | / |type1=Ghost |ability=Mummy |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | / |type1=Ghost |type2=Flying |ability=Aftermath |move1=Acrobatics|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} }} | / |type1=Ground|type2=Ghost |ability=Iron Fist |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Punch|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Heavy Slam|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Ghost|type2=Fire |ability=Flame Body |move1=Fire Blast|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Energy Ball|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} First battle (Challenge Mode) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Shauntal.png |prize= 7440 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Shauntal |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| Rematch (Easy Mode/Normal Mode) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Shauntal.png |prize= 8280|Easy Mode}}/ 8880|Normal Mode}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Shauntal |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | / |type1=Ghost |ability=Mummy |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Energy Ball|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | / |type1=Ghost |ability=Levitate |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Power Gem|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Special |move4=Perish Song|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Ice |type2=Ghost |ability=Snow Cloak |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Shard|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Physical}} }} | / |type1=Ghost |type2=Flying |ability=Unburden |held=Flying Gem |move1=Thunder|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Acrobatics|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Ground |type2=Ghost |ability=Iron Fist |move1=Shadow Punch|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hammer Arm|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Ghost |type2=Fire |ability=Flame Body |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Fire Blast|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Energy Ball|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} Rematch (Challenge Mode) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Shauntal.png |prize= 9480 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Shauntal |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes ;Initial battle * Before battle :"'Eyes brimming with dark flame, this man rejected everything other than himself in order to bring about one singular justice...' That's part of a novel I'm writing. I was inspired by the challenger who was just here, and somehow I got a little sad... Excuse me. You're a challenger, right? I'm the Elite Four's Pokémon user, Shauntal, and I shall be your opponent." * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"Beginnings are important, whether in a good novel or a good battle!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"It seems this is the beginning of my final chapter." * During battle (less than half HP) :"I feel we're about to turn the page to the epilogue of this story." * When defeated :"Wow. I'm dumbstruck! I know a lot of words, but right now I can't figure out how to say this. Perhaps, if the feeling I'm having now is put into words, it will be trapped there. So let me say this... My feeling is you're a great !" * After being defeated :"S-sorry! First, I must apologize to my Pokémon... I'm really sorry you had a bad experience because of me! Oh! It's not your fault! This is how battles always are. Even in light of that, I'm still one of the Elite Four!" * General afterword :"Every person who works with Pokémon has a Pokémon story to tell. I've found that stories where people and Pokémon help each other out are far more interesting than stories about only people, or only Pokémon!" * If defeated last :"Challenger, if you defeat the entire Elite Four of the Pokémon League, you can go on to challenge the . And you have earned that right. Return to the plaza in the center and check the statue." ;Rematch * Before battle (five variants) :"'The Trainer's thoughts joined with the Pokémon's mind, and a lustrous unfurled...' That's part of a novel I wrote. I absolutely love writing about the close bonds between the Trainers who come here and the Pokémon they train. Could I use you and your Pokémon as a subject?" :"'"Do you know ?" was his first greeting to me. It wasn't until after we battled that I learned his name was Volkner.' That's part of a novel I wrote. I absolutely love writing about the close bonds between the Trainers who come here and the Pokémon they train. Could I use you and your Pokémon as a subject?" :"'The tiny but strong Pokémon looked up at its Trainer and saw the seeds of doubt taking root as together they faced their toughest opponent yet. The Pokémon sounded a soft cry of reassurance, and the battle began...' That was part of a novel I wrote. I absolutely love writing about the close bonds between the Trainers who come here and the Pokémon they train. Could I use you and your Pokémon as a subject?" :"'This world doesn't exist just for you. And I'll tell you why...' That was part of a novel I wrote. I absolutely love writing about the close bonds between the Trainers who come here and the Pokémon they train. Could I use you and your Pokémon as a subject?" :"'I have no idea what day it is today, but I will never forget it for the rest of my life.' That was part of a novel I wrote. I absolutely love writing about the close bonds between the Trainers who come here and the Pokémon they train. Could I use you and your Pokémon as a subject?" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"The beginning is always important for both battles and novels." * After sending out last Pokémon :"Oh... I guess it's time to start my last chapter." * During battle (less than half HP) :"The epilogue of this story is about to begin." * When defeated :"Wow. I'm stunned. For all the words I know, I can't figure out how to say this... Putting my feelings into words would just be a trap. All I will say is I feel you're even greater than I thought!" * After being defeated :"S-sorry! First, I must apologize to my Pokémon... I'm really sorry you had a bad experience because of me! Oh! It's not your fault! This is how battles always are. Even in light of that, I'm still one of the Elite Four!" * General afterword :"Every person who works with Pokémon has a Pokémon story to tell. I've found that stories where people and Pokémon help each other out are far more interesting than stories about only people, or only Pokémon!" * If defeated last :"Challenger, if you defeat the entire Elite Four of the Pokémon League, you can go on to challenge the . And you have earned that right. Your story is yours and yours alone. Please weave a wonderful tale!" ;Cynthia's villa :"When I'm writing novels, if I don't have enough input, my output suffers. It's the same thing for Trainers. To grow stronger, Trainers need to have countless battles and learn many things. Then, they must put what they've learned to the test in real battles." :"Rainbow Wing... Silver Wing... They stir the imagination!" :"Distortion World... and found there... What an amazing scene!" :"No matter how much research I do, I still have no clue. How old do you think Cynthia is? Any idea?" :"I chose my scarf with a certain Pokémon in mind. Do you get it? Using your imagination is important!" ;Initial battle * Before battle :""There is one man who wanders the world with a to pursue ideals / to search for truth ..." That's part of a novel I'm writing. I want to write down the event that happened on that day... Sorry, it has nothing to do with you... You're a challenger, right? I'm the Elite Four's Ghost-type Pokémon user, Shauntal, and I shall be your opponent." * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"First impressions are everything!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"It's not over yet! I'll finish it my way!" * During battle (less than half HP) :"I hope for a good ending! I hate endings that leave a bitter taste in one's mouth!" * When defeated :"Do you ever feel at a loss for words when something greatly moves you? To tell the truth... I'm a writer, but right now I'm having trouble putting my feelings into words. You were just that impressive!" * After being defeated :"My Pokémon and the challenger's Pokémon. Everyone battled even though they were hurt... Thank you." * General afterword :"Fortitude is needed if you're going to battle, don't you think? Because both you and your opponent get hurt. But if you don't understand the pain, you'll focus on the result and forget about the bonds with your Pokémon. That's why I want to write passages full of heart and soul in my novels." * If defeated last :"Challenger, if you defeat the entire Elite Four of the Pokémon League, you can go on to challenge the Champion. And you have earned that right. Return to the plaza in the center and check the statue." ;Rematch * Before battle (five variants) :""The woman who uses Ghost types, and the woman who uses Ground types. I couldn't ask the reason why their names and appearances are so similar." That's part of a novel I wrote. I absolutely love writing about the close bonds between the Trainers and the Pokémon that I've competed against. Could I use you and your Pokémon as a subject?" :""'Hey, you! Use !' A Fire-type Pokémon user with a hairstyle that would be great with just gave the order and left..." That's part of a novel I wrote. I absolutely love writing about the close bonds between the Trainers and the Pokémon that I've competed against. Could I use you and your Pokémon as a subject?" :""'Go, ! Use here!' The Trainer solemnly ordered the Pokémon who resembled his first partner..." That's part of a novel I wrote. I absolutely love writing about the close bonds between the Trainers and the Pokémon that I've competed against. Could I use you and your Pokémon as a subject?" :""'Do you know Thunderbolt?' was his first greeting to me. It wasn't until after we battled that I learned his name was Volkner." That's part of a novel I wrote. I absolutely love writing about the close bonds between the Trainers and the Pokémon that I've competed against. Could I use you and your Pokémon as a subject?" :"'Yes. My code name is Looker.' He sounded a bit aloof, but his partner Croagunk's strategy was tricky." That's part of a novel I wrote. I absolutely love writing about the close bonds between the Trainers and the Pokémon that I've competed against. Could I use you and your Pokémon as a subject?" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"It's important to make a good first impression on your opponent!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"It's the final chapter! Here's my last Pokémon!" * During battle (less than half HP) :"I really want a happy ending this time! I hate endings that leave a bitter taste." * When defeated :"Wow. I'm stunned. For all the words I know, I can't figure out how to say this... Putting my feelings into words would just be a trap. All I will say is I feel you're even greater than I thought!" * After being defeated :"All the Pokémon on both sides battled so bravely. Even though they got hurt... Thank you." * General afterword :"It's important to be tough and resilient when you battle, don't you think? You have to accept that both sides will get hurt. You have to understand that the pain of losing is a natural outcome. If you just focus on winning, you can forget that the bond between you and your Pokémon is the most important thing. I try to focus on that bond in my novels. I want them to be full of heart and soul!" * If defeated last :"Challenger, if you defeat the entire Elite Four of the Pokémon League, you can go on to challenge the Champion. And you have earned that right. Your story is yours and yours alone. Please weave a wonderful tale!" ;Cynthia's villa :"I chose my scarf with a certain Pokémon in mind. Do you get it? Using your imagination is important!" :"Distortion World... and found there... What an amazing scene!" :"No matter how much research I do, I still have no clue. How old do you think Cynthia is? Any idea?" :"When I'm writing novels, if I don't have enough input, my output suffers. It's the same thing for Trainers. To grow stronger, Trainers need to have countless battles and learn many things. Then, they must put what they've learned to the test in real battles." :"Rainbow Wing... Silver Wing... They stir the imagination!" Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Shauntal is first seen as a stowaway on the Battle Subway. There, she meets and explains to her that she is there to find inspiration for a new story. They are soon caught up in a battle between the Legendary Pokémon and . Shauntal reveals to White that she has been searching for them so she can find the inspiration she wanted. Shauntal uses her to provoke the two Pokémon into fighting even further, much to White's shock. Despite her attempts to provoke them, the two Pokémon are calmed down and taken away by . The two then go to board the train, but Shauntal seems worried because she saw someone throw Poké Balls at the three Pokémon just as they were leaving. When the Pokémon League begins, she and Grimsley travel via Shauntal's to meet up with their fellow Elite Four members. Although worried about Alder's recent defeat at the hands of N, Shauntal expresses glee at the idea of the battle against Team Plasma being a good idea for her next novel. The four then watch as spectators for the tournament before their battles can begin. Although the tournament is won by , the event is interrupted by Team Plasma, who attacks the stadium by surrounding it with N's Castle. Shauntal uses her Golurk to try and confront N at the top of the castle, but they are attacked by Hood Man, who uses Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus against them to try and figure out how to activate the three Pokémon's Therian Formes. After gaining sufficient information, Hood Man escaped, taking the Pokémon with him. Pokémon is Shauntal's first known Pokémon. She was used to provoke and into fighting each other. Jellicent's known moves are and .}} is Shauntal's second known Pokémon. Shauntal used it to take her and Grimsley to the Pokémon League. Later, it was used to take the Elite Four to the top of N's Castle, but Hood Man attacked them with Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus. Together with the other Elite Four's Pokémon, it faced the three Legendary Pokémon. Golurk's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} is Shauntal's third known Pokémon. It was first used to combat the Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus used by Hood Man. None of Chandelure's moves are known.}} In the Pocket Monsters BW manga Shauntal appears in volume 3 of . In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga Shauntal appears in one panel alongside the other Elite Four members defeated by N's at the destroyed . Trivia * According to an interview with Yusuke Ohmura in , Shauntal's theme is based on black cats. She is referred to as being seen as a and the ribbon around her neck is shaped like a cat's head (the brooch being the nose).ShellSpider's blog entry * Shauntal is the only member of the Unova Elite Four who does not share a specialty type with that of an Indigo Plateau Elite Four member from Generations and . Instead, she shares her specialty type with an Indigo Plateau Elite Four member from Generations and : Agatha. * Shauntal is the only member of the Unova Elite Four who changes a Pokémon in her initial team between and , swapping out her for a . This coincides with the introduction of Marlon, whose highest-leveled Pokémon is Jellicent. * Shauntal shares her Japanese name with that of the -exclusive town "Cremini Town", which is also called "Shikimi". Names References Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Elite Four Trainers Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Ghost-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pocket Monsters BW characters de:Anissa es:Anís fr:Anis it:Antemia ja:シキミ zh:婉龍